1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking brake lever apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates the operation of a conventional parking brake lever apparatus.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the parking brake lever apparatus 10 includes a lever 20 pulled by a driver 40, and a lever bracket 30 having a lever rotating shaft 22 around which the lever 20 is rotated.
This parking brake lever apparatus 10 has a problem in that, when the driver 40 pulls the lever 20 in order to activate a parking brake, the lever 20 is excessively rotated around the lever rotating shaft 22, and thus a wrist 42 of the driver 40 is bent, and furthermore a shoulder 44 is bent when the wrist 42 is bent to the utmost limit.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.